


【Dickjay】Private Show

by LeeZing



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Dildos, Dom Dick Grayson, Dom/sub, Happy birthday Dickie!, M/M, Masturbation Interruptus, Mild Daddy Kink, Sub Drop, Sub Jason Todd
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeZing/pseuds/LeeZing
Summary: “继续啊，”温和而性感的嗓音在他耳边响起，按摩棒还在不合时宜地嗡嗡叫，“不动了？你还没射出来呢。”
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 9
Kudos: 93





	【Dickjay】Private Show

**Author's Note:**

> 自慰被撞破，按摩棒，微量daddy kink, d/s, aftercare, etc.  
> 没有beta, 欢迎捉虫。  
> 虽然不配被叫做生贺但是祝Dick Grayson先生生日快乐，年年有今日岁岁有今朝嗷。

今晚Dick不在。

他和Dick还是一间房间，因为两个人都很少回来，能碰上一起回来的机会就更小。不过房间里好歹是分了两张床。Dick昨晚在大宅，今天回去布鲁德海文了，明天再回来，但是Jason明早就走。在那之前，他还有一整晚的个人时间。

他跪在自己的那张床上，把跳蛋含进嘴里，悠哉悠哉地舔湿了，然后就往屁股里送。他赤裸着，垫在底下的棉被松软温暖，Jason的膝盖深陷进去，不知廉耻地把屁股高高撅在空中。他喜欢这种被慢慢打开的感觉，先是被拉扯的干涩，火辣辣的刺痛，然后他的穴肉软和下来，包裹、吸紧了异物，这时他才会把按钮打开，享受从身体深处扩散开来的颤抖欲望。

Jason伸进一根手指，挤过迫不及待痉挛起来的肉壁，顶在那个振动着的小玩意上，把它接着往里推。嗡嗡嗡的声音听起来下流极了，他咬着被子一角，在跳蛋滑过他的前列腺时猛地一抽，呜咽声溜出了紧闭的牙关。

好舒服。他任由自己摇晃着屁股，放荡地享受了一会，然后把完成任务的跳蛋拽了出来。如果他把强度调到最高，这小玩意也能两分钟内让他欲仙欲死眼冒金星，但是他今晚可是有宏图“大”业的人。

Jason有个秘密。好吧，他有很多秘密，但是这一个眼下还没人知道——他在复活后第一次玩弄自己时发现，刺激前列腺，他的屁股洞会出水。这下他的肛门除了用来排泄还多了一个交配的新功能，挺好的，有用的人才活得久，对吧？总之这之后他又试了两次，第四次他成功让自己流了一床单，在他腿软着踉跄地去往浴室时还在一路滴答滴答。

他现在已经被跳蛋弄湿了，手指上还带着自己的淫液。他爬起来，拿过给自己准备好的阴茎环戴上，然后把那根据说可以“前后刺激”的按摩棒握在了手里。

Jason又将自己摆回了小洞朝天的姿势。他左手掰开了臀瓣，把那根玩意试探地抵上入口。这是他的新玩具，双头，插入的同时也会给前面带来震动。不是很粗，但是布满了凸起，看起来还有点吓人，Jason恐惧又期待。他不由自主地屏住呼吸，在圆钝的顶端破开后穴时轻轻叫了一声。

在整个头部进去之后他把憋了半天的那口气吐了出来，摸索着，让假鸡巴的另一个头朝向前方。然后他深呼吸，缓慢地用力。

第一圈凸起顶开他的穴口的同时让他绷紧了身子，那些细长的硅胶短刺刮蹭过内壁，他被撑得更开了，身体好像感应到了什么似的哗啦涌出一股淫水，浸透了玩具的前端，甚至流出了小洞，沿着大腿后方滑落。Jason恶狠狠地咬住嘴唇，鼓起勇气继续将它往里推。

太可怕了。上面的凸起一圈又一圈似乎无穷无尽，刺状的半球状的环状的，让他入口处敏感的肌肉仿佛波浪状被挤开，Jason浑身颤抖，强撑着将它捅到只剩底端的深度，然后就脱力地瘫倒在床上。

天啊。他任何一点动作，都会让被裹在爱液里顺滑无比的玩具左右游移一番，把他的肠壁戳了个遍，他甚至不用抽插自己或者打开按钮。他揪着床单，胡乱地眨眼试图集中注意力，但是控制不住屁股一阵阵地哆嗦。他试着收缩了一下甬道，用穴肉来感受凸起，太可怕了，他仿佛要被从内而外地穿透。

Jason把腿张得更大，手伸到后方握住了按摩棒的尾部，开始缓缓地抽送。他和布料接触的部位全是汗，身体抖个不停，口干舌燥，只好在喘息的间隙把嘴唇舔湿。

他的肉壁被来回刮蹭，甬道扩张又收缩，爽得要命，习惯了之后他逐渐加快了速度，头部一下一下捅到前列腺，Jason呻吟起来。但是鉴于他就是那么不知餍足，他一根手指摸上那个按钮，深呼吸，打开了最低档。

震动把他吓了一跳，他下意识地想把那玩意抽出来，结果遭遇到了更大的刺激。Jason的牙齿陷进了指关节里，不得不暂时把按钮关掉。但是在品尝到了新的快感之后，光是抽插感觉已经不够好了，所以他还是再次把按摩棒打开，在适应了这个震动频率后开始用稳定的节奏操自己。

好舒服。他的小穴里发出了噗滋噗滋的水声，色情得要命，没人想得到红头罩被玩屁股能湿到浸透裤子。他快乐地摇晃，迎合上手的动作，快感在不断堆积，他把腿张得更大，左手往下探去撸动坚硬的阴茎，挺出去的胸膛磨蹭着床单。他的乳头也敏感极了，他决定下次要买一对乳夹，再买一个口球，和一条项圈。

他快射了，但是还不够。Jason快速地切到中档，然后立刻发出半声闷住了的尖叫，一拳头砸在床上。他爽得快死了，爽得发疼，高高仰起头，从屁股到脚心都一片酥麻。控制不了快感的感觉很可怕，他后悔了，他想将它拔出来但是那样更可怕，所以Jason抬起手，用发软打颤的手指去勾弄底面的按钮。

但是在他握住根部的瞬间，一双火热的、略微粗糙的手搭上了他的腰。有人在他上方俯下了身。

操。Jason吓得僵住了，他还抓紧了那根玩具，一副舍不得离开它的淫荡模样——他不敢回头，甚至动都不能动，但是他的屁股还在嗡嗡作响，洞口一缩一缩，他不知道该怎么办。无论被这家里的哪个人看到他，他这样，这副骚浪地享用快感的下贱模样，都——

他紧紧地闭上了眼睛。

他腰上的力度加大了，猝不及防的Jason上半身被直接按趴下去，下巴嗑在床单上让他发出被噎住般的哽声。这个力道应该不可能是两个孩子，那就剩下——

温热的檀香味扑到脸边。

操。操操操。

“继续啊，”温和而性感的嗓音在他耳边响起，按摩棒还在不合时宜地嗡嗡叫，“不动了？你还没射出来呢。”

"D-Dick..." 他吓得结巴，哆哆嗦嗦地回答道，“事情不是，不是你想的那样……”

“哦？”Dick轻描淡写地道，动作却是转过了脸，直接往他的耳道里吐露热气，Dick粗糙的牛仔裤布料蹭过他的大腿后方，“那我该怎么想呢？”

Jason欲哭无泪。他把脸埋进床单里，试图憋气自杀。

“那我来猜一猜，”Dick抓住了他的右手腕，Jason倒吸一口凉气，随之突然收缩的甬道差点让他当着Dick的面呻吟出声，“第一，你是个被这根假鸡巴操得很爽的小婊子。”

这些话贴着他的耳廓被吐出来，然后钻进Jason的脑子里。他肖想了这么久，被羞辱，被贬低，他差一点就要下跪求饶。而且这是那个黄金男孩，那个夜翼，那个脏话都不怎么爱说，私底下总是笑眯眯的Dick Grayson. 他想象过，偷偷地，在蓝色的义警刚刚结束战斗，脸上的凶猛狠戾还没褪去的时候，想象自己被他放倒，捆紧，然后为所欲为。但是他是不可能这么做的，所以Jason自己给自己买玩具，试图获得一星半点被支配和被弄疼的感受。

见他没有反应，Dick继续说：“第二，你是个被这根假鸡巴操得很爽，还希望别人看到你这么下流的小婊子。”

Jason猛地一抽，忍不住呜咽。

“我没有，”他带着哭腔否认道，“我不想被人看到，Dick, 求你……”

“是吗？那你怎么不回去再玩呢？随时会被人撞破的感觉很刺激吗？”

“我、我以为你明天才回来……求你……”Jason无力地啜泣，“我下次不会了……”

“求我什么？求我出去？求我不要看你？求我不要告诉别人？”Dick的左手嵌进他的腰线，右手往外拉，力度逐渐加大，“犯错在先还这么多要求，真是个坏孩子。坏孩子的愿望不能成真的哦。”

“你说……要我做什么，我都做，我道歉……”

他抵不过Dick了，那个东西在缓慢地退出去，一阵颤抖从他的屁股到后背到肩膀。Jason本来就没什么力气，熟烂的小洞被人盯着看的感觉更是让他羞耻得恨不得钻到床底下。他想趴下去，他跪不住了，但是Dick不让他伸直腿，只是缓慢又残忍地把那个东西往外拔，那些凸起又一次刮过Jason的内壁。

敏感的穴口被戳刺时Jason陷入了一段漫长的恍惚，他爽过头了，像是失去了意识，但是等他睁眼时他仰躺着，阴茎还硬邦邦地翘在小腹上，衣着整齐的Dick坐在自己的小腿上，低头似笑非笑地看着他，裤裆处隆起一大块。

和不速之客面对面的那一刻他呜咽一声，试图转回去趴着，或者索性逃走，但是Dick钳住他用力一拽。他被直接拖上了夜翼有力的大腿，穴口隔着牛仔裤蹭到另一个男人的阴茎。他惊慌失措地挣扎起来，Dick便握住他的老二，揉搓几下，让他无力地塌了腰躺在原地。

“放过我，Dick,” 他软软地哀求道，“求你。”

他的大哥戏谑地挑起了一边眉毛，看起来又可恨又迷人得要死。他另一只手里还握着那根形容恐怖的假鸡巴，湿着的——而Jason清楚那些液体都是什么。

他绝望地偏过头把脸埋进被子里。

Dick半天没动，好像他也在思考这是怎么回事——润滑液会干，他已经操了自己好一会了，按摩棒却还像刚被浸泡过一样。他等待着Dick问出那个问题，他不知道该怎么回答但是他等待着，仿佛在等待一场审判。

有什么贴上了他的小洞。

逃避现实中的Jason迟疑着没有做出反应，等他意识到那是Dick修长优雅的手指正在破开他、钻进他的时候已经来不及了。他发出一声变了调的可怜哀嚎，孤注一掷地想要把Dick踹到一边去，但是他一动就感觉到那根手指在动，他好像又湿了。恐慌中Jason停了下来，屏住呼吸祈祷Dick不要找到那里，不要，不要——

“呜！Dick不要！”

被折磨的男孩像条搁浅的鱼一样弹了起来，胸膛剧烈起伏仿佛一张一合的腮，他感觉不能呼吸了，发出一声哽咽，手指抓挠着床单又像个溺水者。

他的比喻为什么都和弄湿自己有关？

他不敢去看Dick. 那根手指还在优哉游哉地拨弄他，勾起来敲打他的甬道，他湿得发出噗滋噗滋的声音，时间一分一秒过去，Jason觉得自己快要忍不住求饶。

又一根手指进去了，在里面剪合着，Jason不知道为什么Dick保持沉默，多话的人沉默起来让他忐忑不安，他也不敢动，不知道该对此情此景做出什么反应。他的屁股底下还有粗糙的摩擦感，他偷偷看了正在用手指操他的人一眼，Dick低着头，盯着他的小洞（他已经开始脱敏了，羞耻到麻木），眼神晦暗不明，外套底下的紧身T恤勾勒出他肌肉的曲线。Jason匆匆地脸红了，扭过头去，咬着嘴唇煎熬不已。

Dick把手指拿了出去，Jason几乎没哭出来。再次握上他的腰的手带着点凉意，那是他开始变干的水——Jason不由自主地握住Dick的手腕，仿佛不感觉到就可以当做没有发生。

但是Dick意有所指地看了他一眼，Jason坚持了两秒钟，颤巍巍收回了手。

“Dick, 停下吧，”Jason再次试图晓之以理，“我们可以——”

“坐起来。”

“啊？”

“你听到了。”

“不，”Jason把头摇得像拨浪鼓，“不要。”

“为什么？”

好可怕。Jason咬紧了嘴唇。他想逃走，或者时光倒流回到一个小时前，那他一定撒腿就跑。想象是一回事，真的发生的话……

“是因为有什么东西会出来吗？”

他还没来得及回答，三根手指再次进了他的小洞。它们在里面横冲直撞起来，Jason浑身发抖，忍不住在Dick腿上挺起了胯，扭动着，小腿到脚背绷得笔直。太过分了，这样他会，他会高潮的……

“没有什么东西啊？是我找得不够仔细吗？”

“不要——啊！”

他碰到了他的前列腺，仿佛有一道闪电劈过Jason的身体，Dick的中指恶意地揉搓那个硬起来的小东西，断断续续的求饶从Jason嘴里溢出，他真的要射了，他要被玩后面玩射了——

他发出一声长长的淫荡呻吟，猛地弓起腰，精液分几次溅上了腹部。与此同时一大股淫水像闸坏了一样喷涌而出，他肯定把Dick的裤子弄湿了。

Jason挡住脸，心头没由来地涌上一阵委屈，他便躺在原地抽抽搭搭起来，生Dick的气也生自己的气，现在他最大的秘密已经暴露了，一切都完了。

“你是个大坏人，”他一边啜泣一边控诉道，“很坏。”

Dick笑了，他握住Jason的手腕把他拉开，俯下身来亲他。Jason在他嘴里呜呜抗议，耷拉在身前的阴茎蹭到了Dick的外套拉链上，凉得他打了个冷颤。

“所以，你的屁股会流水哈，”一吻结束，Dick抵着他的额头说，这个姿势太亲密了，Jason又红了脸，“真不错。”

Jason愤恨地看着他。

“别瞪我了，你要是真的不想我怎么可能成功。”

“我——你！”

“我？”Dick挑眉，露出一个完全属于混蛋的笑容，无视Jason的怒火自说自话，“那好吧，现在给你两个选择。第一个是拒绝我，那我立刻停下，以后再也不提起这件事；第二个是，你不拒绝我，那就好好地说出来你想我怎么做。选吧。”

Jason要被他的迷之自信给气笑了，他抬手就想往那个自命不凡的表情上来一拳，当然没成功。Dick啄了他的脸颊，手指充满暗示地拨弄他的入口。Jason恨不得上嘴咬他。

“别害羞啊，我看你也很爽不是吗，”Dick用一只手撑着脑袋，往黏哒哒的肉穴里探进去一个指节，“说呀。”

Jason为了不和他对视，迫不得已把目光转到下方，看到了Dick鼓鼓囊囊的下体。这个男人是对的，Jason离实现他的幻想就差一步——Dick温热的香味让他的脑袋都开始不清醒了，Jason只觉得压着他的人重量和温度都十分怡人，身材还很性感，特别是那个突出的轮廓，太辣了——

他着了魔似的向那里伸出手，结果被毫不留情地一巴掌拍开了。Jason吓了一跳，猛地抬眼，撞进了Dick海洋似的眼睛里。

“我是怎么说的？”

操。

他豁出去了。

“……我想吸你，”Jason烧红了脸，“想让你……舒服。”

Dick看起来挺满意，他的手滑进了Jason的发间，堪称温柔地抚摸，在Jason靠上去之前缓缓收紧了手。

Jason惊讶地喘了一声，被他从床上提了起来。Dick的动作很慢，他跟得上，但是发根上依然有不可忽视的拉扯感。他下了床，Dick把他拖向另外一边，Jason的脑袋里响起了警钟。

“你有在我的床上玩过吗？”

“……什么？！没有！”

“你想吗？”

Jason决定不说话了。

“怎么了？你都没开始含我呢。”

“闭嘴，别沾沾自喜了。”

“宝贝，这和我想做的还差远了。跪下。”

Jason因为亲密的称呼和那个命令颤了一下。他踌躇了两秒钟，Dick不动声色地加大了手上的力道，于是他就脚一软，在最后关头才意识到要让自己缓冲。

“好孩子，”Dick的声音低沉又沙哑，Jason再次颤抖了，“过来。到爸爸这儿来。（Come. Come to daddy.）”

天哪。Jason忍不住呻吟，四肢并用地朝Dick的方向爬去。太过分了，为什么这个男人这么清楚他要的是什么，为什么光凭几个词就能让他丢盔弃甲，变得比条宠物狗还听话。他试图把脸埋进眼前的隆起里，但是Dick握住他的下巴阻止了他，嘴里发出轻柔的“嘘”声。

“别急，”他安慰道，“你会尝到这根东西的味道的。但是现在，我想你先做一件事。”

Jason迷茫地抬眼望他。

“这个，拿好，”Dick递给他振动棒，在他抓紧了之后才继续说，“我要你把它放回你可爱的漏汁小洞里，让那个地方一直被撑开，方便我待会干它。明白了吗？”

Dick还没说完Jason就已经迫不及待地行动了。他是那么急切地想要讨好这个人，甚至不顾假鸡巴上凹凸不平的表面，在对准后穴之后就一口气用力把它插到了底。为此他发出的尖叫声大概在蝙蝠洞里都能听到，Dick眼疾手快地捂上他的嘴，闷住了的噪音让他听起来像是在大哭。他往前倒去，趴在Dick的大腿上剧烈地喘息，如果不是刚射完没多久，他很确定那一下能让他再去一次。

“哇哦，别急啊，”Dick摸他的头发，声音里带着笑意，“好吧好吧，你可以吸我了。慢点，别着急。”

Jason用发抖的手解开Dick的皮带和扣子，拉下拉链，再把内裤往下剥开。他凑太近了，那根精神奕奕的巨大玩意直接拍到了他的鼻梁和额头上，让他被扑面而来的雄性气息冲了个措手不及。但是Jason出了名的反应快，下一秒他就握住了Dick的阴茎，张嘴往里塞。

他不知道自己满足得露出了一个傻笑，还含着鸡巴在呻吟，两只手殷勤地服务进不去的那部分。他用舌头划过光滑的龟头，略微粗糙的舌面磨蹭顶端的小孔，Dick忍不住昂起头，手指又缠进了他的黑发。然后Jason开始稳定地吞吐，嘴唇收紧磨蹭柱身，感觉到Dick放在他后脑勺上的手僵硬得要命，仿佛在用尽全力控制自己不要操进他的嘴。

Jason决定帮他一把。他停下动作，深呼吸几次，调整好状态，在Dick有点疑惑地低头看他时开始把他往里吞，又吸了口气，将他送进了自己的喉咙。

这样很难受，让他有种要被噎死的窒息感，但是Dick骂了句“操”，收回手，一拳头把床砸出“砰”的一声巨响。这反应就值回一切了。Jason努力地让他停留了一段时间，后退，休息十几秒，然后重复动作。

他一直做到喉咙疼得受不住才停下。Dick把拼命呼吸的他拉上床，用指腹抹掉他因为咽反射而涌出来的眼泪，给他递了一杯水。

这杯水温度正好，还可疑地出现在了床头柜上，一看就是早有预谋，但是只能用半边屁股坐着的Jason一时半会还说不出话，所以他只是接过去，小口小口地让温暖的液体抚慰他难受得不得了的嗓子眼。

“你做得很好，”Dick搂着他的肩膀，亲他被弄得四面乱翘的头发，“特别棒。”

Jason在短暂的中场休息中其实有点不安。就这么一小会，他的状态已经开始消退了，他羞愧于赤身裸体的自己，屁股里的按摩棒存在感明显得几乎要把他对半剖开，喉咙很不舒服。他又想逃走了，他不知道自己为什么要这么干，他丢尽了自己的脸，不该是这样的——

“嘿，你还好吗？”当然，Dick察觉到了他逐渐急促的呼吸，连忙接过了玻璃杯，“天哪Jay, 侧过来一些。我先帮你把那个东西拿出来。”

Jason发出一声低低的呜咽，像被踢了一脚的小狗一样。但是他现在没法清楚地思考，所以只是跟随Dick的命令那么做了。他木然地被Dick搂进怀里，靠着他的肩，感觉到他的小穴逐渐空虚。

在淫水流出来的同时他忍不住哭了，就是突然觉得难受又委屈，但是他一边讨厌软弱的自己一边哭得更凶，眼泪控制不住地哗哗往下流，把Dick的外套都浸湿了一大片。真是好极了。

过了一会他才意识到耳边有Dick的声音。

“——哈喽？地球呼叫Jay? 你有在听我说话吗？”听起来Dick和他之间好像隔了厚厚一层雾，模糊又遥远，他很害怕，只好用力蹭进Dick的肩膀，“嘿，你要把我给顶翻过去了。”

“对、对不起，”他抽抽噎噎地回答，声音哑得几乎听不清，“我，我不……”

“没事的，来，看着我，”Dick捧着他的下巴，他的手又大又暖，贴在Jason满是泪水的脸上，“你做得非常、非常好，好吗？你是我见过最出色的sub, 如果你意识到自己是的话。要是还有下一次，我会很乐意继续跟你这么做。抱歉，我刚刚应该主动停下的。”

他简直不敢相信自己听到的话。下一次？

“没关系，这是正常的，你现在处于sub drop, 我们停一会，让你恢复一下，然后你再决定继不继续，好吗？”

他听起来温柔得要命。Jason受不了这个，所以他只能把脸藏进Dick的领子里，试图让浑身颤抖的自己冷静下来。

他们依偎了大概五分钟之后，Jason差不多恢复过来了。然而他越平静，越觉得窘迫和羞愧。毕竟，Dick还硬着呢。

于是他不自在地动了动，感觉到Dick低下头来。

“好些了？”

“……嗯，”他尴尬地轻咳一声，“你还，还没射……”

“不用在意这个，很好解决。你觉得你还想继续吗？还是想休息？”

当然是继续。Jason饥渴的小穴快折磨死他了，他想要Dick的阴茎，想要让夜翼像在揍坏人一样凶狠地干他——但是他的脸烧得滚烫无比，他说不出口。

“你得说话，宝贝。不然我就只能放你去睡觉啦。”

他一点都不想钻进没有Dick的温度的冷冰冰被窝里。所以Jason咬紧嘴唇，给自己做了整整半分钟的心理建设。

“继续，”最终他小声说，“操我。”

“好，”Dick“叭”的一声亲他的额头，Jason更害羞了，“在这等着，我去拿个套——”

然而Jason把他抱得更紧，用整个人来告诉他“不要走”，差点没直接像只树袋熊一样爬上Dick的大腿扒拉住他。Dick就妥协了，尽可能在他手臂的范围内把衣服什么的都脱光，火热的身体直接贴上Jason, 让他缓缓地躺倒在床的中央。

他的身体真美。Jason又想盯着看又不好意思，视线到处乱飘，任由Dick在他两腿之间跪好，把他的腿摆成一个"M"字。然后Dick握着他的膝盖，严肃认真地看着他。

“你确定要这么做，是吧？”

Jason点点头。

“好。不舒服的话立刻告诉我，好吗？”

Jason又点点头。

Dick短暂地收回一只手，扶住阴茎，对准他期待地收缩着的小洞，缓缓推了进去。

他们同时呻吟。Jason揪紧了床单弓起身，感觉能在这漫长的插入中射出来。振动棒根本不能与这相比，Dick好烫，他能感觉到那根东西在他体内兴奋地搏动，这感觉又诡异又刺激，而且Dick太长了，半天都没全部进来，他爽得快要死掉。

“操，Jay, 你好紧，一直吸着我，”Dick喘息着道，他快把他的膝盖握碎了，“你真棒……舒服极了。”

终于结束了。Dick的囊袋贴着他的屁股，Jason倒回床上，大口大口地喘息，尽量让自己适应这快要被捅到胃里的感觉。太要命了，怎么这么夸张，他甚至还没开始动呢。

Dick退出去的时候，Jason非常不乐意地把腿缠上他的腰，脚跟压着那饱满的臀，试图让他回来。但是Dick很坚定，他一路退到只余尖尖留在里面，然后猛地冲刺。Jason叫都叫不出来，他的指甲估计划伤了Dick的背，而Dick只是动得更凶了，操得他在床上颠簸，胸肌和阴茎都在随着摇摆。Dick显然起了歪主意，他放开他的腿，转而握住了那对奶子。

“你真辣，我喜欢你的身材，”他气喘吁吁地说，“改天我要……我要让你穿成兔女郎。就那种，有耳朵的，尖尖的只能勉强挡住你的乳头的抹胸，黑丝袜和高跟鞋。当然，还要有尾巴，白色毛球装饰的肛塞，然后你的水流得到处都是，你就一边流水一边拖地，或许该直接把拖把塞进你的小洞里……”

他在胡言乱语，但是Jason回以兴奋又期待的叫喊声。他的表情一定很淫荡，爽得两眼上翻看不清东西，不过他不在乎，因为Dick一直在夸他，说他漂亮，很乖，表现得特别棒。他整个人都发晕，仿佛飘在云上，但是又被Dick的阴茎钉在原地。

Jason几乎没意识到自己射了。他反应过来时两个人已经在浴室里，Dick在给他清理屁股里的精液，他后面很舒服但是前面只能疲软着，快感在他的小腹温柔地堆积。这是他记得的最后一件事，然后他就陷入了沉沉的梦乡。

能佐证的另一点就是，Jason醒过来的时候根本反应不过来自己在哪。

他很久没睡得这么安稳了，完全是神清气爽地睁开眼——然后看到了强健饱满的胸肌。

Jason茫然地眨眨眼。他空白了三十秒，抬头，Dick在直勾勾地盯着他看，嘴角带着笑。

操。妈的。操。

“早安。”

Dick在Jason来得及说什么之前就轻柔地吻在了他的嘴唇上。只是简单的厮磨，但是终于拾起了昨晚记忆的Jason脸红透了，恨不得把棉被拉起来盖住自己的脑袋。

……不，他这会跟Dick盖着同一张棉被。

分开之后Dick说：“你愿意和我约会吗？”

“……啊？”

“我喜欢你，”Dick上下摩挲他的脊椎，揉捏那些紧绷着的肌肉，把他整个人都摸软了，“我想和你约会。或者，你如果只想保持，嗯，这样的关系……也可以。我不会逼你。但是我觉得你很适合做我的sub.”

“我的”。这个定语已经让Jason悄悄兴奋了起来，属于一个人，属于这个人——多么美好的一件事。

“我很糟糕，”但是他嘴上这么说，“你不会想要我的。”

“那你觉得我昨晚在做什么？献爱心？”Jason瑟缩了一下，“拜托，Jay. 我没必要和我不想要的人上床，不是吗？我想要你。因为你很好，很乖，很美，我们也很合适。你不觉得吗？还是说你不喜欢我？”

“我当然喜欢你，”他忍不住争辩道，“我从……”

Dick脸上得意的笑让他意识到自己被耍了。Jason瞪了他一眼，决定不告诉他了。

“嗯，这事不急，你想继续考虑也没问题，”Dick亲他的眼尾，很痒，他颤抖着闭上眼睛，“不过，你回来是为了给我生日礼物的，是不是？”

妈的，他糊里糊涂得都忘了这回事了。

“生日快乐，”他立刻说，“我的礼物在——”

“在这，”Dick的吻逐渐下移，“研究过一遍了，我很喜欢，谢谢。现在让我再继续深入一下。”


End file.
